The Villains Are More Interesting
by PaperRebellion
Summary: Set in an AU world where Jessie, James and Meowth have their skills/status from Unova but went back to operating in Kanto while Ash continues traveling in Unova. Canceled, no plans to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The room was nice and neatly kempt; The color scheme was mostly blues and grays, for a very calming effect. A small blue loveseat was against one of the demure gray walls. There wasn't much to describe. The room was small, but more than enough for a person who spent most of his time in the one corner.  
James' favorite corner was the one with the 3 by 3 cubicle bookshelf and the big cool-gray beanbag with a blue pillow. It was where he spent most of his time, anyway, when not on a mission or with his friends.  
At the moment, he was not in that corner. He was in the bed with navy blue sheets and a dark gray (the default color) comforter. He woke up the way he normally did: To the sound of Jessie getting ready.  
Her room was not nearly as neat as his was. The room was clean, sure, but definitely not 'neat'. Meowth's room wasn't neat either, but his room was a converted closet with a tall cat tower, yellow pet bed and small 1 by 2 bookshelf. His room wasn't neat because it was too small to be considered a bedroom; At least not one for a human.

Jessie's room was for a human on the other hand, and was a mess of every red-violet color one could imagine. Jessie had the exact same amount of space he did, but instead of keeping it mostly empty, Jessie's room was busy and vibrant: The dark warm gray paint on her walls could only be noticed on one of them, as the other three walls were covered in pictures, posters, random drawings or sketches, and vinyl decorations of almost any sort one could think of. Instead of a small corner with a bookshelf, Jessie had a desk where she'd read, file mission reports or doodle (if she was bored enough). Really, the only thing her room had in common with James' was the loveseat against the wall, though hers' was a dark purple.  
Jessie's routine was less organized, too. James woke up within five minutes of the same time each morning, but mostly because, without fail, Jessie would already be up and start playing music, also unorganized. The woman had no sense of the word 'genre' and played anything she happened to like; there would be peppy pop music one morning and the next would be a musical and then the next would be alternative rock. The walls were thin and even though the volume was low, James woke up to her routine every morning.  
Though he was accustomed to it, waking up at 5 am was still a chore. He had no idea how Jessie operated on the even lower amount she got. Maybe it was because she drank coffee. The thought of the pungent liquid made James cringe. Sure, she sweetened it, but James still thought it tasted like bitter vomit. Waking early or not, he preferred tea of some kind.  
Today, he opened his eyes to the backing track of some random musical Jessie must have decided was cool enough to download illegally. Sighing, he got out of bed and grabbed the orderly pile of clothes he'd set up the night before off of the gray beanbag.  
There was no mission planned today, so there was no need to wear anything specific. Of course, having a casual "green flannel, gray tee-shirt and jeans" day only meant a mission was coming soon. Still, today was going to be a good day. Today was going to be a reading-with-tea and a stream-movie-with-partner day.  
He stepped out his door and saw the same thing he did every morning: Jessie, already dressed, leaning on the counter and waiting for her coffee to brew. Today, her hair was in the messy bun she tended to favor on casual days. She was wearing a black top with bell sleeves and indigo jeggings. For her, that was about as 'casual' as it got.  
"Cute top." James smiled, walking in.  
Jessie glanced at him, then at the top, and yawned, "Thanks." she smiled a little.  
He leaned on the island, "So, movie or sitcom?"  
Jessie frowned, "Unfortunately, neither. Once Meowth finishes it," she yawned again, and held up a form, "I have to run a report up to that prissy little secretary."  
James' grin faltered. The casual days had been getting scarcer and scarcer and he was convinced that today would be the first time in nearly a month that he and his partners could relax. "Does it have to be today?" He asked, even though he knew Jessie wouldn't miss part of a day off unless she had to.  
She nodded sleepily as the coffee maker beeped that it was done, "Deadline for the last mission report is tomorrow."  
James frowned, "Then do it tomor..." he trailed off, "Really? Tomorrow?" There was only one thing it meant.  
"Sorry." Jessie said, sipping coffee, "I don't control it..."  
"He needs to ive us less missions..." James groaned.  
Jessie shrugged, "It's two days."  
"Two days of you not being here." James fired back, a bit irate. "I can't believe you're going on another scout mission."  
Jessie sighed, going to the cupboard and pulling out a teabag, "Peace offering?" she asked wryly, tossing it to him.  
That had become their recent way of solving an argument or disagreement: Offer the other one a food or beverage. It was their way of saying one of two things: "I'm sorry for earlier, please accept my apology" or "Shut up, this argument is stupid".  
Based on Jessie's face, it was the latter.  
James sighed deeply, "Accepted." And she smiled and started the coffee machine on hot water.  
Even though the argument was over, James was more than a little put out when his best friend walked out the door and headed for the main building on the premises of the mall-sized base they called home.  
He thought of every time they'd watched a horror movie on a day off, and how every time he'd picked one (even though he didn't even _like_ horror films), Jessie would always wrap her arms around him during the scary parts. He thought about the guilty pleasure of her immediately hugging him whenever something even remotely spooky happened. He thought about every time he'd wanted to tell her he thought it was cute, and how he liked holding her. 'Maybe when she gets back from that scout mission, I'll talk to her'. He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The main "Villains" of this fanfiction are going to be OC's, whose backstories I will try and flesh out once they're introduced. I am using fan made last names for the Rockets, sorry if that bugs you at all. I tried not to use fanon but it's a little difficult, so I am including fanon now. I hope you liked the first chapter! 3**

James sighed, clicking a button on the remote. Static buzzed for a moment before the channel switched and normal sound came through from the next generic newswoman.  
"-ockets caught in the long abandoned Silph warehouse-"  
Click. Static. Sound.  
"-far, no evidence of the motive has been found, but two of the perpetrators were caught and-"  
Click. Static. Sound.  
"-group includes several known offenders with records, some of who are currently on the Most Wanted lis-"  
Click. Static. Sound.  
"-scaped Rockets such as Mondo Tanaka, Jordan Andrews and Jessica Rochester are dangerous, be wary and keep an eye out fo-"  
Click. Silence.  
James put the remote down and ran his hand through his hair, blowing out a deep breath. Several of Jessie's scout party had been captured by the police after possibly the most utterly failed scout mission since... At least twenty years. James knew she'd escaped, but now she and two other members were on the most wanted list. There was no way she'd be coming home in the next three days, at least. Travel was too risky. She and the other two escapees would lie low for most likely, a week or two. Luckily, an "anonymous business man" bailed out those who'd been captured. Nobody above the 2nd rank got caught, at least.  
Ranks within Team Rocket were simple. They weren't official, but fellow agents used them like slang terms to differentiate between teams. There were around 4 or 5; it varied depending on who you asked. The lowest rank was known as 1st rank. 1st rank denoted common grunts. Next were the more experienced. There were generally two "leaders" of groups that often worked together. Most high level agents from the middle fell in there, or 2nd rank. Then there was a handful of Overseers. Only a few held that position. They were the 3rd rank. Some considered the numerous scientists to be 3rd rank, but others just considered them to be 4th rank. Highest was Boss, and it was obvious that only went to one man. 5th rank. Each rank up to the Overseera seemed to have ranks of it's own. Some had names and some were just numbers. As far as relevance to the missions went, if you were anything above a 1st rank and you got caught on one of these missions, your reputation plummeted through cafeteria gossip alone. If you were still low, you were excused for the most part.  
Those who hadn't been arrested, two people considered to be the 2nd rank and one of the 1st, Jessie, Mondo and a grunt named Jordan, were most likely camping in a forest now with no food or water. Those who had been arrested, a 2nd rank and a 1st, were likely in a prison cell until the bail the "anonymous buisness man" posted went through.  
James was completely lost in thought. This wasn't the first time Jessie's party was caught, but it was the first time more than one person was captured and the first time security cameras caught faces.  
Meowth settled on the couch with a purr, "Jess really screwed da Poochyena on dis one, din't she?"  
"It wasn't her fault, Meowth." James sighed, "According to the news, someone tipped off the police."  
Meowth moved a little, "Nobady but da team knew about dis mission, Jimmy."  
James made a face, "You think there's a mole in her party?"  
Meowth shook his head, "Nah. Mondo an' Jordie are good kids."  
"They weren't the only ones in the party, Meowth."  
Meowth blinked, "Dere's no reason somebady would tell da police and den get put in jail for it. Everybady 'sides Mondo, Jess, and Jordie got caught."  
James considered this, "You make a good point, but they may have made a plea deal that failed." he sighed, "When do you think we'll see her again? "  
"Not for anudda week, at least."  
James groaned, "I wish she hadn't been on that mission."  
"Me-owth too. But hey, maybe-"  
"RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL PHONE CALL! RING RING RING, RING RING RI-"  
"Hello?" James had scrambled out of his seat and practically crawled over to the phone. Hmm. Whoever was calling wasn't requesting video, just audio. When Rockets were out in the field, they were told to avoid videocalls, as the police could track them that way. As such, precautions were taken. Rocket phones had disabled cameras, disabled gps and they couldn't record sound. But they could call. With this in mind, James picked up immediately. If someone was requesting a call with only sound, then he knew exactly who it was. And hearing her voice after being so worried was exactly what he needed.  
"James?"  
"Jess!"  
"Hi." He could hear the tiredness in her voice, " How bad is it? "  
"Your face is all over the news." He told her.  
" ...I'm going to assume that it's not because they've decided to recognize the most beautiful people of Kanto?"  
James let out a laugh. Conditions couldn't be horrible if she was in a joking mood. "No, more like you're a wanted criminal in every city from here to Vermillion."  
"Hey whatever works. So long as everyone gets to see this lovely face." She laughed, then paused. "Sorry I missed movie night."  
"You had a valid excuse." James grimaced, "You weren't hurt?"  
sighed heavily, "Only my pride. Mondo almost got shot in the ribs, but thankfully he had cover. Jordan took a blank to the arm, but she was wearing a jacket that absorbed most of the impact."  
"Rotten luck." James said bitterly.  
"Yeah, I just can't believe someone ratted us out. Not like we found anything at that dump."  
James made a face, "Was it worth it at all?"  
Jessie was silent a moment, "No." She admitted finally, "All we found were some antipsychotics bottles and rotten berries of some kind. Probably just a homeless addict. "  
James frowned, "But why the old Silph Co. building? Everyone with a brain knows that's Rocket territory."  
"Perhaps not a homeless addict too high on sleepers to know left from right." Jessie pointed out.  
"True." James conceded, "Do you know when you're coming home?"  
"It'll be about three days. I'll see you then?"  
"You're going?"  
"I have two growing teens who can't steal for their lives to feed and the Pokemart isn't gonna rob itself." Jessie laughed.  
James chuckled, "You sound like a mom."  
"Well, since Giovanni keeps putting all these kids on scout missions, I'm getting some serious practice in that department." Jessie paused and James heard Mondo say something in the background.  
Jessie sighed into the receiver, "I have to go now. Bye, James." And she unceremoniously hung up.  
"Bye?" James blinked. That could have gone better. At least he only had to wait a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! I have everything up to the 16th planned out so far, all I have to do is edit. I may end up changing a lot of stuff though, so I'm sorry if my updates on this are slow. Also, about my other Rocketshipping story, I haven't canceled that project yet but it is unfortunately lower on my priorities than this and some oneshots. **

A few days later, Jessie and the rest of her party arrived back at HQ. Mercifully, Giovanni decided it was not any member of the party's fault and that investigations had proved there was no mole. Someone must have seen the Rockets go into the building and called the police. However, nobody was completely off the hook. The trio, along with Mondo and a few other agents, were taken up to the Boss' office in order to, they assumed, plead their case so they wouldn't be fired, or worse.  
"Sir, I am deeply sorry the mission failed." Jessie looked down at the floor as she apologized to the Boss for the umpteenth time.  
The Boss held up a hand to silence her, growing annoyed with all of the agents' begging, "You can make it up to me by figuring out who ratted us out."  
"Sir?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.  
Matori stepped forward and read from a tablet, emblazoned with the letter 'R', "We were able to hack the police records. From the data we acquired, the caller's phone is currently in another abandoned warehouse located Northeast of the Sinnoh border." she paused, looking at the small crowd in the room, "Agent James, you do not need to raise your hand to ask a question." she sighed.  
James lowered his hand as a blush covered his face, "So, why would someone in Sinnoh know where they were?"  
Matori considered this, "Likely a spy of some kind. Not an agent, not a mole. But someone might have hacked our own interface…" she trailed off, looking at Giovanni.  
He frowned, "If this is the case, the problem runs deeper than we thought."  
Mondo stepped from out behind Jessie, "What do we do if we find the guy?"  
Giovanni considered this for a moment, "Take them into custody. If they resist, eliminate them."  
Jessie nodded, "What if it's another startup group?"  
Giovanni didn't hesitate before answering. "We cannot enter another Plasma situation. We knew they were operating and we did nothing. If this is another group, bypass bringing them into custody. Eliminate them."  
James swallowed, "Yes sir."  
Giovanni's stoic face showed no emotion as Matori continued, "All that was abnormally found at the Silph building was sand, tranquilizers and gloves. No fingerprints or DNA. From this, we gather that someone was either performing experiments similar to our Army operation or someone simply looking for a high." her tight red lips pursed into a thin line, "We suspect the former."  
"Maybe whoevah was in Sinnoh is a copycat." Meowth grimaced.  
One of the grunts scowled, "And perhaps didn't like us catching on."  
James stared at the floor, "So we may actually be waltzing into another Plasma debacle."  
Mondo groaned, "And this time they're smart enough to catch on."  
Giovanni nodded slowly, "Perhaps."  
Matori added, "Or perhaps we are merely expecting the worst."  
Giovanni shot her a glance, "It's wiser to anticipate and plan for the worst than be caught off guard when things inevitably go wrong."  
Matori sighed, "We're sending you all along with a few others to Sinnoh, where you will hack their interface through our data if they have one. You leave tomorrow morning, at three AM sharp. Prepare accordingly." she said, "Two of you will be in charge of the hacking, and the rest will diverge into two groups should your infiltration fail. One will cause a distraction while the other continues the mission." she finished.  
Giovanni smiled, "I have every confidence in your group even though two of you," he glanced at Jessie and Mondo, "Failed last time." he settled into his chair, "Dismissed."

...

Jessie flopped onto the blue loveseat and moaned dramatically.  
"It's not the end of the world, Jess." James sat on his bed, facing her.  
She covered her face with a gray pillow, "What is he thinking?" the cushion muffled her speech.  
"What do you mean?" James shifted, smirking.  
"I mean we're being led like Mareep to the slaughter." she uncovered her face.  
"What?" James lost his smirk.  
Jessie sat up, "Those of us infiltrating could be walking right into a trap."  
"We'll be fine, Jess." he smiled warmly.  
She glared at him, "Maybe you'll be."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow. He narrowly dodged the pillow Jessie threw at him.  
"You're obviously going to be one of the hackers. I can't even use a computer." Jessie scowled, "I'll end up an infiltrator while you and either Mondo or Meowth do your computer thing." She made a mocking typing motion with her fingers.  
James sighed, "You're probably right, but you and the other people will be fine."  
Jessie gave him a small smile, "Fine, but you better not get yourself in trouble."  
James smiled back, "Promise. But you and I have to have movie night when we get back."  
Jessie beamed, "Deal."  
Meowth strutted in and lay on the discarded pillow, "Foine, but Meowth gets ta pick da movie."  
Jessie groaned, "I am not watching 'That Darn Meowth' again."  
James laid back against the wall, "We've seen it at least a thousand times."  
Meowth crossed his arms, "Yeah, well I ain't watchin Jessie's dumb vampire flick."  
Jessie scowled at him, "Hey! At least I don't always pick stupid documentaries!" she flashed a glare at James.  
James crossed his arms and leaned forward, "Well, at least the actors in Panama Canal: A Timeline show a little emotion."  
Jessie hmphed and turned her nose up, "Well, my movies vary. Meowth always picks that old film."  
Meowth stood up, "Oi! Dat Darn Meowth is a cinematic mastapiece!"  
James spoke loudly, "Why don't we just decide when we get back?"  
Reluctantly, Jessie and Meowth agreed. James sighed, wondering how they still managed to work together if they dissolved into argument over something as simple as a film. The three spent the rest of the day both packing and deciding how to convince the others to watch their movie.


	4. Interlude

**A/N: It's a given there'll be an A/N every chapter. Sorry. Anyway, here's where the OC's come in. I warned in advance that this fanfic will be darker than the show. This'll probably be dark in the vein (Though I can't come close to my Fanfic idols' quality xD) of Anna Sartin's older stuff and some of 27Dayz's fanfic. Obviously, both of them are way more experienced with OC's than I am so I apologize for the weird period where I try and figure more out about my OC's. Also for those of you wondering, all named grunts except for Mondo are OC's. Boy do I sure feel like a weeb right now.**

"Lucen, are you certain this is the best course of action?" The blonde haired man asked, staring at his nearly identical brother across the dimly lit room.  
His brother responded in kind, gray eyes like steel looking at him,"Yes, I realize this does seem particularly...sadistic... not that you should be complaining." his frown morphed into a smile one would think belonged to a serial killer in a slasher movie. "Laken, maybe you should grow a spine."  
"I just don't think my skills are meant for-"  
"Shut up!" Lucen snapped. Laken didn't flinch. He was used to his brother's outbursts.  
"Lucen..." Laken warned.  
"Enough!" Lucen held up his hand and silence fell over the other, "You know as well as I what to do."  
Laken nodded slowly in submission to his eldest.  
"And you know as well as I..." Lucen said matter of factly, pulling jet black gloves onto his hands to help Laken handle the chemicals, "That all organizations who would harm us, must die."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Me? Go a chapter without an author's note? HAHAHA. Anyway, tho only real thing I have to say is yes. The communicators mentioned later are based off of the Nintendo Gamepad. Once again: I feel like a weeb.**

The next morning, James woke up to the same exact thing as every day before for the past few years: Jessie getting ready. This morning, she was listening to some alternative metal band from the nineties. He sighed and begrudgingly got out of his comfy bed.  
Today was certainly not a casual day, and as such, he didn't wear casual clothes. He wore one of his uniforms, one of the newer ones; It was in the style of his normal, white uniform that he only really wore when he and his friends shadowed "the twerps" (something they hadn't done since leaving Unova, where Ash Ketchum decided to stay another year and try again at winning the League), but it was completely black.

The 'R' was a deep green color, showing his official rank on these types of missions: The computer guy. Jessie's 'R' pin was a bright scarlet color; She was an infiltrator. Mondo's was a bright red as well, though he could go back and forth at any job but was most proficient when he was around Jessie, simply because he lived off of impressing her. Meowth had no R, but like everyone else on the little team, he did have a little walkie talkie the size of a fingernail connected to a jet black bracelet (or in his case, a tail cuff) which possessed a myriad of colored buttons; Red, blue, green, and yellow.

They were Meowth's invention. A small communicator of sorts color coded by each team member. They could each be synced with up to three others, making them ideal for the group that most often joined each other for missions. Double pressing a button would temporarily allow one to send a morse message, lighting up the buttons on someone else's bracelet- but this was virtually useless if trying to contact Jessie, who upheld her belief that the Morse system of communication was pointless. Pressing a button once would open the audio and allow the sender to communicate with the corresponding button. The reason it only worked with four is because the bracelets weren't big enough or sophisticated enough to hold open a line with more than 3 others. Pressing red would allow you to talk to Jessie, blue was James, yellow was Meowth and green was Mondo.  
James slid the bracelet onto his wrist and pressed the green button, "Ready?" he asked the object.  
Mondo's voice crackled through the small speaker, "Ye-eah, y-yo-ou?" Well, they could hardly hold open a channel with one person. They were after all, made by a cat.  
James smiled, "Just waiting on-"  
Jessie ran out of her door, slinging a black bookbag over her back and accidentally shouldering James' arm as she ran past him frantically.  
"James, it's 2:57!" she yelled from the living room, "Move it, furball!"  
James heard a crash and a cat's yowl from the living room and hung his head. What a wonderful start to the day this was...

...  
"Lucen-"  
"Laken," Lucen whipped around, "Look at their logs. They are sending Rockets here!"  
"They are likely only trying to find the owner of your phone." Laken tried to calm down his enraged brother, "Just break the damn thing and we'll leave."  
"No." Lucen smiled and shook his head, "No, if they wish to tangle with us, we'll just show them how far our experiment has come."  
Laken scoffed, "_Your_ experiment. And it isn't ready yet. Your brilliant little army is half formed. Brainless creatures made of-"  
"Don't start this again, Laken." Lucen said dangerously, "Dirt and sand are the best for shaping. We can mold them like clay. They do whatever we desire."  
"_You_ desire!" Laken groaned, putting his gloves down, "And I haven't had time to practice my _own_ experiments because I've been helping you with that damn army!"  
"And your work is important," Lucen smiled, "But mine is moreso."  
"You assho-" The little computer in the corner began blaring with the alarm. Intruders.  
"No!" Lucen groaned, "No, no, no! Put the plan into action, Laken."  
Laken gestured to the direction his room was in, "Lucen, they'll find my-"  
"Now! I want at least twenty pokemon-"  
"Pokemon?"  
Lucen turned red, "I want as many creations as you can handle down there immediately!"  
Laken sighed softly, "Alright. But when Giovanni _finally _puts a bullet through your skull, I won't be sympathetic. You decided to start a war, _you_ can get killed over it."

...

Jessie and Mondo were creeping through a long, dark hallway with Meowth and a couple grunts in tow. Jessie stopped at the end of the hallway, diverging into two separate paths, and crouched down, "If anyone attacks, don't kill them if you can help it. Just get away."  
Mondo gave her a short nod, "You got it."  
She ruffled his hair, "Good luck, Mondo." she smiled.  
He beamed back, "Okay, Stevie and Aaron, you're with me!"  
The two grunts responded affirmatively, and then Mondo headed left with the two grunts. Meowth, another grunt named Bea and Jessie made their way down the right pathway, which led to a greenhouse of sorts. It was an entire room filled with varying plant samples.  
"What the...?" Jessie trailed off, lightly touching one of the green leaves with her gloved hand and frowning in confusion, "There are definitely people here."  
Bea nodded, "Recently watered."  
Meowth shrugged, "So we're afta a gard'ner?"  
Jessie examined the bush, "Looks like nightshade of some kind. Or briony." she scowled.  
Meowth sniffed them, "Yeah, best wese don't eat deez," he crinkled his face in disgust, "Deez smell like someting only a poison type could eat."  
Jessie raised an eyebrow, "So maybe the caller has a lot of poison types?"  
Meowth smelled the air, "If dey do, I can't smell any of em."  
"But..." Bea considered this, "Then why would someone grow exclusively poisonous plants?"


	6. Chapter 6

James was typing furiously. He'd managed to get past nearly a dozen firewalls but they kept coming up no matter what he did. Annoyed to the point of exhaustion, he, for lack of a better term, slammed the desk with his head in abject frustration, and then lightly pushed the red button on his communicator.  
He heard buzzing on the other end. "Jessie, I don't know. What. To. Do." he whined.  
Her voice cracked through the line, "W-well f-igu-ure som-omething ou-out, da-ammit!"  
"I've tried to bypass every firewall, I even tried sending over a virus but nothing's working!"  
She responded quickly, "Th-that wo-ould be-e you-our pro-oblem." And he heard her click the blue button, ending their chat.  
He sighed. There was absolutely no way to get into their computers from an outside sourc...  
_Wait_, he thought.  
He kicked himself. Just go in and find their computer! He could access all of their data, free of firewalls! All he had to do was hack their password!  
Oh yeah, he's supposed to stay out here. In the van. With his laptop.  
_Buuut_... What Jessie didn't know wouldn't hurt her!  
No... she would find out... and could he _lie_ to her? To _her_?  
_Buuut_... it's for the good of the mission...  
He took a deep breath and left the van. Just find the computer. Simple.

...  
If James couldn't hack the system, the mission was as good as bust, Jessie thought. She knew nothing about computers, so why did he call her? She wondered if she'd been too harsh. She had left Bea and Meowth behind in the greenhouse to collect samples of different plants for the HQ lab to analyze. She was exploring the abandoned building, on the lookout for anyone around. She had taken her small pistol (Mostly just for threats. Only someone with a very good knowledge of firearms could tell that currently, it was only filled with blanks) out of it's holster and decided to keep in out in case she met up with a hostile.  
She walked through the halls silently, and whipped around when she saw something brown move in her periphery. Pointing her gun where she had seen movement, she said, "Come out and surrender. Now."  
After two minutes of no response, Jessie turned another dark corner, and tripped right over a small, brown Bulbasaur with a walkie talkie tied around it's bulb.  
She fell back, and saw it was just standing there, blankly staring at her. More like through her. She stood, brushing dirt off of her shirt.  
"Hey, who's are you?" she asked, pointing her weapon at the ground, trying to figure out why it was brown and not blue and green.  
Faintly, she heard a garbled command coming through the walkie talkie strapped to the man's belt. "Attack."  
The Bulbasaur suddenly pounced as fast as lightning strikes, baring teeth and throwing himself into her with a force that knocked her off of her feet. She fired at his leg.  
And to her immortal shock, the blank went right through him, leaving a hole. Sandlike flesh filled the area, and he continued pouncing at her. Though it didn't mortally wound her or anything like that, it was enough to hurt.  
"What the f-" She was cut off when another one appeared, identical in appearance down to the color, and used what could only be vinewhip to pin her gun to the ground.

...

James sneaked through each corridor, following directions on his computer to the area that, after he'd scanned, revealed a large mass of electronic components. He smiled to himself as he turned a corner and found himself in a large room with an ancient looking computer that took up a whole desk. He whistled, "Wow." he said, "So much for high funds."  
He looked around, and noticed a few security feeds, one of which showed the entrance to the Silph Co building. So that's how they knew. He wondered who on Earth had enough tech experience to accomplish this.  
He scanned each camera feed, before finding one that caught his eye. He inhaled sharply.  
Jessie, Meowth and the grunt that was with them were currently fighting a losing battle with what looked like Bulbasaur made of sand and dirt. He noticed quickly the little walkie talkies and what appeared to be motherboards embedded in the skin. He panicked a little, then ran over to the computer.  
He'd heard Team Rocket was researching on making more clones out of tech and low budget resources, to avoid another 'incident' like the last cloning project.  
He had not heard that apparently they weren't the only ones.  
Setting to work, he began bypassing the security lock on the computer, making his way into the data and searching for whatever program controlled those stolen experiments. He convinced himself to keep a cool head.  
That is, until he was surrounded by a group of brown Bulbasaur.

**A/N: Ah yes, an obligatory author's note. Did you expect any less of me? Anyway, I don't know why I chose Bulbasaur. I guess it was just the first Pokemon that came to mind. But hey. This story now has one official follower so I guess a shoutout is at least a little warranted? Hi, mpsRocket. Also thank you to Bibiart for being the first person who read this...and for teaching me some Portuguese. Go check out her Instagram: " ". She has a lot of Rocketshipping fanart.**


End file.
